


【授翻】【铁奇异】Coming Together

by Amairingo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amairingo/pseuds/Amairingo
Summary: “这咒语会让你勃起吗？”托尼耿直地问道，嘴边稍稍带上了一丝笑意。他不得不承认，这咒语真是有趣。“是，”斯蒂芬回答道，将重心转移到另一只脚。他看上去好像马上就要因为尴尬或者不合时宜的勃起而羞愧的爆炸了。“它会让施咒者变得…格外亢奋。所以你应该能明白为什么我让你走了吧。”在托尼能够理清思绪之前，这些话就已经跳出了他的嘴。“或者我可以帮忙。”





	【授翻】【铁奇异】Coming Together

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coming Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601594) by [Moonykins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonykins/pseuds/Moonykins). 



 

周六晚上七点的时候托尼正站在圣所的门口，抬着手准备敲门。斯蒂芬应该很忙，和每次托尼过来进行他们电影之夜得时候一样，可这并不打紧，无需任何人来招待圣所就会让他进来。如往常一样，门将他传送进去，随后他就发现自己正站在前厅，一股不一般的紧张感用上胃部。在每次圣所在他身上动手脚的时候他还是会感觉到有些紧张，可随着他来的越多便渐渐熟悉起来。他在各个房间寻找着他的朋友，除了那只叫小蝙蝠的巴塞特猎犬之外什么都没找到。小蝙蝠看了他一眼确认身份，之后就继续在他炉火旁的床上打盹。托尼耸了耸肩继续寻找着。

 

“斯蒂芬？斯蒂芙（Steph）？”

 

他从主楼梯走上楼，发现斯蒂芬正站在一个书架旁背对着他。“你在这啊！”

 

“托尼！”斯蒂芬吓了一跳可并没转过身来。“你不应该在这的。”他的声音好像有些微微颤抖。

 

托尼一边精细修整过的眉毛扬了起来（译：你好给啊）。“不。不，我应该在的。周六晚上七点。这就是我们约好一起看傻屌电影然后刻薄它的时刻不是吗？”

 

斗篷飘在斯蒂芬身边，竟诡异的不如以往黏在他身上。它摇了摇领子冲托尼挥了挥。奇怪。

 

“听着，我能解释。就——”

 

托尼上前几步伸出手去抓斯蒂芬的肩膀，将他转过来。他看见的场景叫他愣住了。斯蒂芬脸色苍白冒着虚汗，他的瞳孔放的很大。托尼手还按在他肩上，使得斯蒂芬颤抖着逃开他的触碰。

 

“你看起来糟透了。”托尼评价道，手指了指斯蒂芬的脸。

 

“谢谢。你也看起来很棒。”

 

“你还好吗?”

 

“托尼——”

 

托尼又向他靠近了一步，看见斯蒂芬近乎饥渴地舔了舔嘴唇。“你。还。好。吗？”

 

斯蒂芬大声叹了口气，肩膀落下以示投降。“我刚刚在施咒语的时候它出了点岔子。不是什么大事，可我需要你现在离开这。马上。”

 

托尼只是摇了摇头又靠近一步。斯蒂芬向后退了一步，而这显然是个错误，他后脑勺撞上了身后的书架。“不。我不这么觉得。我不能就这样在你出事的时候丢下你不管，斯蒂芙。”

 

“求你别这么叫我。不是现在。”斯蒂芬的声音几乎如同耳语，而他没法不去盯着托尼的嘴唇。

 

托尼再次扬起一边的眉毛然后从头到脚扫视着斯蒂芬，检查着他还有哪里不对。外表上看起来没什么，除了——

 

“哦。”

 

“是那个咒语。”斯蒂芬迅速说道，脸上一直红到耳朵尖。“过一段时间就会消失的。”

 

“这咒语会让你勃起吗？”托尼耿直地问道，嘴边稍稍带上了一丝笑意。他不得不承认，这咒语真是有趣。

 

“是，”斯蒂芬回答道，将重心转移到另一只脚。他看上去好像马上就要因为尴尬或者不合时宜的勃起而羞愧的爆炸了。“它会让施咒者变得…格外亢奋。所以你应该能明白为什么我让你走了吧。”

 

在托尼能够理清思绪之前，这些话就已经跳出了他的嘴。“或者我可以帮忙。”

 

“什么？”斯蒂芬结结巴巴地说。“你-你怎么帮？”

 

行吧，现在可没有回头路了。托尼伸手示意着斯蒂芬的胯间，有些羞怯地微笑着。“我以前可是个花花公子。我也和男人在一起过，你懂的。”

 

可没有任何一个人有一点可能比得上斯蒂芬。斯蒂芬可是托尼一直以来向往的人。是斯蒂芬让他心跳加速，让他质疑自己。是斯蒂芬在他和派珀分手之后一直陪伴。是斯蒂芬让他频频归往。

 

斯蒂芬是托尼一直以来渴望亲吻渴望在一起的人。没错，这的确不是他预料的展开，可这至少是有点什么。他可以和斯蒂芬睡一晚然后他们依旧是好朋友。他可以都赖给那个咒语。

 

“听着，斯蒂芙。你是我的朋友。我只想帮帮你。而且，能舒缓一下会感觉好些的不是吗？”

 

斯蒂芙犹豫了一阵，似乎好像是在托尼眼中寻找着什么玩笑的迹象。可毫无收获。只有一片真挚。“如果我同意，我们还会…还会保持现在这样吗？”

 

托尼靠近些，伸出一只手捧着斯蒂芬一侧的脸颊。斯蒂芬渴求的靠向它，呼吸急促尖锐。“会的，斯蒂芙。没有别的。”

 

这就是斯蒂芬想要听到的。他冲向前去抓住托尼的肩膀，急切地亲吻着他。托尼倒吸了一口气，双手抓住了斯蒂芬的袍子。他们撞上了书架，几本书掉了下来，可他们都没那个心思去管了。斯蒂芬尝起来像是茶和魔法，不知为何。在他用魔法的时候空气中总是有一股气息，而那正是这股味道。多么合适。

 

他们的身体嵌在一起，托尼的大腿紧贴着斯蒂芬的勃起向上摩擦，赢得了法师一阵色情的呻吟。托尼坏笑着亲吻着斯蒂芬，伸出手抚摸着他耳边几缕银白的发丝。这一次斯蒂芬像是发出了猫的呼噜声。在他唇上轻轻的啃咬则会让他尖锐地喘息，托尼发现自己真的很喜欢斯蒂芬发出的声音。

 

他的手贴着斯蒂芬裆部摩擦，而法师摇动着腰胯轻轻的乞求更多。

 

“我乐意效劳，”他说，分开了这个吻。“可你现在穿的实在太多了。”

 

斯蒂芬看了看四周像是他才意识到他们不在卧室随后决定改变一下。一阵颠簸之后他们躺在了他的床上，而斯蒂芬的衣服已经被去除。完全地。

 

“这样好点了?”他问道，显然在尝到一点托尼所能给予的东西之后有些沾沾自喜。

 

“好多了。”托尼回应道，随后伸手握住斯蒂芬的勃起。现在，托尼正从根部向上套弄着他，保持眼神不想上看。现在看着斯蒂芬的脸实在过于私人，而且很有可能就就让托尼比他现在陷得更深一步。而且，他怎么可能在一边撸着对方老二的时候一边看着斯蒂芬。法师会是什么表情呢?他会因为自己的朋友正在帮他手淫而尴尬不已吗？或是会因为托尼甚至提出这件事而感到恶心呢？如果他的想法是对的，他或许会，是吧。

 

可事实上，斯蒂芬正紧闭着双眼，头高高仰起，呻吟一声接一声如同瀑布落出他的唇瓣之间。托尼掌握着节奏，将斯蒂芬阴茎头部的前液抹开到整个茎身好让动作更加顺畅。他的另一只手伸向斯蒂芬双球的下方，他坐在斯蒂芬分开的双腿之间，手指摸向他的后穴。他手指绕着那里打转，直到有一瓶润滑剂从不知何处掉到他身边。托尼爱极了魔法。他看着斯蒂芬放下刚刚从口袋空间召唤润滑剂的手，将瓶子打开。

 

他将手指涂满了粘液随后回到斯蒂芬后穴附近。犹豫地再次看向法师。“你确——”

 

“确定！”斯蒂芬哭喊着，颤抖地双手紧紧地捏着床单。“求你！”

 

太可爱了，他这样请求的样子。

 

托尼将一根手指推进他体内，而斯蒂芬发出的啜泣美妙到足以让他的老二顶穿裤子。如果他不快点进入斯蒂芬他可能就要射在裤子里了。

 

手指在内部轻轻戳动着随后托尼将它几乎完全抽出，之后再一次推进。直到斯蒂芬喘息着冲他要求着“更多！”时他添进了第二根手指。两根指头交叉扩张着将斯蒂芬打开，在内部弯曲动作着，寻找着他体内甜蜜的一点。这并不是什么难事，而这时托尼已经有三根手指深深插在他里面。斯蒂芬的膝盖随着他自己向下压向托尼的手指操着自己的时候颤抖着，知道托尼终于找到了他的前列腺。

 

“就是这！对-对！！”

 

托尼只是暗自笑着，无法相信这么多个个月来的梦想竟成为了现实。

 

他重复着按压斯蒂芬的前列腺，暂时忽略了他硬挺的性器。它火热沉重地贴着他的小腹，在肚子上流了一片前液。托尼舔了舔嘴唇，希望他可以永远的将这一幕留在记忆中。

 

没过几次抽动之后斯蒂芬终于在发出一声疑似托尼名字的尖叫之后高潮了。他头重重砸向后方，身体美丽地弓起。这简直能让托尼发疯。斯蒂芬毫无概念他自己到底对他做了什么。

 

“好些了？”托尼问道，抽出手指坐下，欣赏着他刚刚的杰作。

 

斯蒂芬抬起一只手臂挡在脸前重重地喘息着，而托尼则看着他的阴茎以一种非人类的速度再次硬挺起来。噢。这一定也是因为咒语。

 

“让我猜猜，这咒语一定也会让你更加持久，嗯？”托尼问道，靠向斯蒂芬将他的手臂从脸上剥开。斯蒂芬的双眼玻璃一样透明却呆滞，瞳孔大大地张开，嘴唇因为亲吻而红肿。他的头发乱糟糟的支起，而托尼只好奇怎么有人同时看起来这样可爱又性感。同时如此诱人却可爱简直是罪过。

 

而斯蒂芬能做的只是点点头随后伸出手去索要另一个吻，将托尼拉下来贴上他的嘴唇。托尼高兴地加入，而有一阵他们只是单纯的亲吻，直到斯蒂芬开始贴着他磨蹭。

 

“我有个更好的办法。”托尼说道，拉开这个吻然后用手梳理着斯蒂芬凌乱的头发。

 

斯蒂芬看着托尼的眼睛，马上明白了他在想什么。“没问题。现在就，求你了。我需要你。”

 

“好的，宝贝。”那个昵称在托尼可以阻止之前便脱口而出。至少斯蒂芬好像并不介意，因为托尼正站起身来脱着衣服。他将衣物扔到地板上随后捡起刚刚因为兴奋而彻底遗忘的润滑剂。在他的勃起上足足地抹上一层，重新回到斯蒂芬双腿之间将他抬起。

 

有那么一刻他们目光相交停滞下来，而马上被斯蒂芬轻轻的一声“求你”而打断。托尼仅凭这一个词就可以深深推进他体内。他保持着自己等待着斯蒂芬习惯他。他不知道斯蒂芬有没有做过这个，可托尼的经验之谈告诉他如果不好好准备会非常痛苦。而他最不想做的就是伤到斯蒂芬。

 

同时，托尼正忙着在斯蒂芬的脖颈和肩膀上留下红肿的吻痕和咬痕。斯蒂芬一定很喜欢。就凭他在托尼重重吮吻时他发出的哭喊来判断再明显不过。

 

当他在斯蒂芬肩颈上留下了足够多的痕迹之后他向下移动到胸膛。斯蒂芬的胸膛交男性来说都足够宽阔，足以让托尼留下数个咬痕。他的牙齿划过乳头，舌尖上下拨动挑逗着小小的突起。他的另一只手在斯蒂芬另一侧的胸膛上动作着，捏起摩挲着。托尼重重地将他的乳头吸进口中吮吻着，这让一阵激烈的呻吟破开斯蒂芬的喉咙涌出。他感到一只颤抖的手滑上他的脑后，抓住了他的头发，他一定做得很好。

 

他的臀部在他在斯蒂芬胸膛上啃咬地时候实验性地摇动着。斯蒂芬用鼻子吸入大量的空气然后发出了一阵长长地喘息。他的双腿抬起环上了托尼的腰后，将他拉的更近压得更深。托尼冲着斯蒂芬的胸口笑起来，再一次微微挺动着臀部，开始了一阵律动的节奏。

 

“你真的好紧。”这大概不是朋友之间会说的话，可托尼就是说了。

 

“可能只是你太大。”即便是在床上斯蒂芬也能跟上他的玩笑。托尼爱极了。

 

“或许都是?”

 

托尼的一只手撑在斯蒂芬的肩膀附近的床上，另一只手伸出来抓住斯蒂芬的分身，上下随着抽动的节奏套弄着。整个床都在颤抖，床板撞在墙上。托尼发誓他好像远远听见小蝙蝠因为响声而叫了起来。他选择无视，不管怎么说，斯蒂芬可是正在他身下啜泣呻吟。

 

托尼亲吻着他，吞下他的呻吟喘息，用手指绕着他勃起的前端打转。他轻轻扣进那个裂隙，沾上前液让那里更加湿滑。

 

斯蒂芬，好像，也很喜欢咬人。他抓住了托尼的脖子然后狠狠的咬着他让托尼几乎停止呼吸。他几乎要看见星星，他的挺动乱了节奏，随后开始了一阵更快的。这更快的频率让他更容易擦过斯蒂芬的前列腺。他让法师为此高声呻吟了好一阵，随后他们一同喘息呻吟着。斯蒂芬颤抖的手指抠进托尼的后背，将会留下明显的抓痕。

 

托尼在高潮时停下了动作，将他自己尽可能地深深埋进斯蒂芬体内。而在他们之间，他可以感觉到斯蒂芬射在他手中，粘稠地粘在他手上。

 

他们就这样在一起呆了几分钟，随后托尼抽出来翻向一边，努力地平复着呼吸。“这真是——”

 

“托尼”

 

托尼放下改在脸前的手然后注意到斯蒂芬再次出现的勃起。“你在开玩笑吧。跟你的小兄弟说说我已经老了就这么多精力了，斯蒂芙。”

 

“哦你觉得我还有力气吗？你来之前我已经自慰了八次。”斯蒂芬承认到，呻吟着向上挺动着腰胯仿佛在磨蹭着空气。

 

“八次？！”托尼重复道。

 

“八，”斯蒂芬回答道，翻过身去趴下这样他就可以感受更多摩擦。他继续磨蹭着床单对托尼说到。“我要累死了。我只想让它停下。”

 

“我有个办法。”

 

斯蒂芬从蹭床垫的动作里抬起头来看到托尼拿过那瓶润滑剂。他转过身背对着斯蒂芬然后抹在了两腿之间。随后他放下瓶子朝斯蒂芬挪了挪，整个下身贴向他。

 

“现在你可以就抱着我然后…蹭我的腿。”

 

斯蒂芬，正欲火焚身，并没心思再问他。他只是挪到托尼身边，双手抱着他将勃起蹭进托尼的大腿之间。托尼用力收紧让斯蒂芬可以快速的磨蹭。

 

“你确定这不是你找借口叫我抱你吗？”斯蒂芬笑道，亲吻着托尼的脖颈。

 

“或许是。”托尼回答道，保住斯蒂芬裹着他的手臂。这感觉好极了，拥有斯蒂芬的拥抱。真的，不过最好刨去磨蹭他这一环，可是至少这是他在帮斯蒂芬。

 

斯蒂芬又在他们纠缠之间射了两次。随后他们都已经精疲力竭。

 

他们躺在彼此怀中，等待着看看斯蒂芬的勃起会不会卷土重来。

 

“我觉得它停下了，”托尼说道，紧张的屏住呼吸仿佛害怕自己乌鸦嘴。“我感觉不到了。”

 

“哦维山蒂在上。”

 

他们之间保持了一阵寂静。托尼盯着斯蒂芬依旧环抱着他的手臂。斯蒂芬像是依旧因为过于疲惫而保持着姿势。在他一天之内高潮了十好几次之后绝对已经无法思考了。不过，托尼的确该说些什么。“你可以…放开我了。”

 

“我可以。”斯蒂芬回答道，声音模糊在了托尼的脖颈里。震动感美妙极了。

 

“你还抱着我。”托尼指出，有些担忧地回头看着。

 

“我知道。”斯蒂芬依旧紧紧地抱着他，试图将托尼拉的更近。

 

“为什么？”

 

“或许是我不想让你走。”斯蒂芬回答道，声音十分轻柔。

 

“我没问题。”托尼说到，脸上出现一抹微笑。“我今晚本来应该和某个法师一起看电影的。”

 

托尼等待着却没有听到斯蒂芬出声。就在他以为对方睡着了的时候，斯蒂芬突然说道。“我更喜欢这样…”

 

托尼咬住了下唇。“我也。”

 

斯蒂芬亲吻着托尼的脖颈随后紧紧地抱住他。

 

那一晚，就在他们沉入梦境之前，托尼发誓他听到了斯蒂芬轻声说了些什么类似于“我爱你”的话。

 

 

 

End

 


End file.
